Secrets full of Love, Love full of Secrets
by cherrypie34
Summary: The COC is after Cammie, she ends up hiding, but while she's there what does she find? Full of betrayal, revenge, and love :
1. Chapter 1

So here is my own little fanfic that I wrote.

It may not be great, but please no harsh comments; it's my first one,  
Please write reviews and any suggestions! I'm not exactly sure if I should continue this or just make a quick ending. (Rating is T)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Girl series- Ally Carter does ENJOY!

* * *

"CODE RED! CODE RED!" filled the hallways. The girls in the hall all began running in all different directions looking for a place to hide.

I knew it, they were here, the COC was finally here.

I did what everyone else was doing and what I knew best; I ran, I hid, and I made sure no one could find me.

I went to my favorite hiding spot; the dark clandestine room inside the wall of the Gallagher library that no one knew about.

In there, it was my favorite place to be; I had a place to think without having anyone bother me. I was always in there that I even managed to sneak a blanket and pillow in with a couple books for my free time alone.

I tried to keep myself awake, but all the running and hiding, made me so intense and tired, and before I knew it my eyes closed.

When I reopened my eyes, my internal clock told me it was 6:32 p.m. and I was hungry. But I knew that we wouldn't be having any dinner tonight, so I tried looking for a granola bar that I brought with me last time but forgot to eat. Sadly, I forgot to remind myself to bring extra batteries for the flashlight, so I tried to manage by feeling around for the granola bar. I tried moving my hands all over the ground.

Finally, I found my granola bar, but right under it I felt something hard and cold. I tried to figure out what it was and it was a metal latch. Using my spy skills, I knew that there was something there because it's weird when there's a metal latch on only one part of the carpet on the ground. So I began tugging and pulling at the carpet and it easily pulled apart, and under it, I was able to feel out a hidden door able for only one medium sized adult to get through. I tried to listen for any noise and it was silent.

I slowly unlocked the latch and opened the door, and it revealed a small room with a bed, desk, bookcase, 3 computers, and 5 different security cameras.

I slowly made my way into the room, seeing that no one was there. I looked around and it showed that someone had been there recently in about less than a day. So I quickly tried to look around trying to figure out how there was a room under the library that I wasn't able to find until now. I looked on the desk, trying to find out who used this room, and suddenly something caught my eye. It was a brown jacket hanging on the chair that I just saw 2 days ago. And I knew exactly whose it was.

Zach Goode.

I stared at it, not knowing what to think. And at once a million things filled my mind and questions that I wanted to be answered. And then I did the one thing that I could do to get my questions answered; I sat on the chair and tried to hack on the computer on the desk.

I stopped when I got to the firewall; it looked exactly like the firewall that Jonas built when we were on our last mission. It was the exact same one, and then it hit me, obviously Zach, Grant and Jonas were all using this room. But why? They already had their own room, in the opposite hall with all the other Blackthorne boys who were here for the exchange program. I left that question in the back of my head and continued hacking.

I tried getting past the firewall, and luckily Liz had already told me how to get past Jonas's firewall on the last mission so I got past it; she apparently got past it a million times already.

Once I got past, I looked around and most of the stuff looked like normal spy, school, CIA, Blackthorne folders, until I got to a folder that said GALLAGHER GIRLS. I clicked on it and inside were three other folders labeled :

CAMERON MORGAN

REBECCA BAXTER

ELIZABETH SUTTON

Each of the folders contained our photos, and complete profiles of our life and who we are.

Below the three files was a sound recording. I clicked it, and listened, hoping that I wouldn't regret what I just did.

_Click (sound of the mouse opening it) "Hello boys, you may be here today, wondering why I have brought you three here. That is because I have a special mission for you; A mission which would become one of the hardest ones of your lives. This mission will decide whether or not you pass or fail Coveops and whether or not you become real spies ready for the real world and a life as a spy for the CIA."_

Right when he said Coveops, I knew it was Mr. Smith, the Coveops teacher for Blackthorne. But I didn't know what the mission was going to be, so I continued to listen.


	2. Chapter 2

I continued to listen.

"_This mission will take over a time of 3 years of the rest of your years until you graduate from Blackthorne. The special mission will be unlike any other because for this, you will need to lie to a group of one of the most elite, intelligent spies of the opposite sex. Yes, this mission involves girls, and the most feared thing of being a spy- love. For the next three years you guys will be sent to an exchange program at the Gallagher Girls Institute for Exceptional Women. There you will meet the three top spies, Cameron Morgan, Rebecca Baxter, and Elizabeth Sutton. You will act like you fall in love with the girls and figure out every piece of information about them. And this does not mean where they live or when they were born. This means every small bit of detail as in their favorite color, things they like, things they hate, their favorite ice cream-the things that even the CIA doesn't even know about. You will need to get these girls to open up to you which is the hardest part, getting spies to open up to other spies, because they, like you guys, learned ever since they were little to never trust anyone. So, you guys will somehow need to become one of the most important people in their lives. You're probably wondering why this is so important. It is because the life of a spy involves lying, deceiving, and betraying the ones you love. You have to learn how to control your own emotions because emotions don't make people think reasonably, but instead harms them into doing foolish acts. Also, as a spy, you need to learn how to act and how to earn the trust of even your own enemy. So for this mission, I suggest that you guys don't fall in love or get too attached because after these next 3 years, you won't be seeing them ever again. But, if you do fall in love, just make sure you don't get caught, because when you do, you'll regret it as one of the worst things you've ever done in your life. Got it, boys? Okay you can be dismissed."_

I stared at the screen of the computer, and it all of a sudden became blurry.

My eyes became watery, and the next thing I knew, tears were falling. I tried to stop myself but I just couldn't. After to listening to it, I tried to erase it from my head, but I couldn't.

I hated that I already remembered every single word of the recording.

I hated the fact that everything Mr. Smith said was true.

I hated that we were already falling for their trap.

I hated that I actually believed in Zach. I hated that I actually loved him.

I hated it all.

And all I did…was cry.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all so much for all the great reviews! I'm glad that people are able to enjoy my story And I have decided to make the story longer! Thank you! (oh and sorry if chapter 2 seemed really short, I wrote it at around midnight so it was hard to make it long lol) Also, the next couple updates may take a while because of school work and things, please wait, thanks again!

* * *

I cried and cried, not out of pity, but more out of anger.

Then, I realized that crying wouldn't help, especially not when you are a spy, so I decided to take revenge. Revenge for playing with our hearts, our emotions, our love. And for making a fool out of the Gallagher Girls, because NO ONE makes a fool out of the Gallagher Girls.

But, in order for all this to happen I needed back up, so I decided to tell my other 3 best friends, the truth about the boys, no they are not boys, they are SPIES, and will be SPIES forever …

I made sure that everything was the same way it was when I first came in, and I made sure to not leave any fingerprints anywhere that the boys might notice.

I went back up into my hiding place and quietly left the library. The halls were still empty but I could notice that the COC was gone because the emergency signals (the "CODE RED,CODE RED") were off. I quietly walked to my room that I shared with my 3 best friends. As I walked in, I could see them sitting in the center of the room waiting for my arrival.

"CAMMIE!" the three girls screamed.

"Are you okay? We were so worried that we thought you weren't in the school, but good thing you're safe." Said Liz, as she freaked out, happy to see me alive.

"Where did you hide, we were all looking for you, but we couldn't find you. Now we really know why you're called the Chameleon." said Bex, as she gave me a light punch on her arm.

I just smiled, trying to look happy and calm, but inside I wasn't. Just looking at their faces made me so upset thinking of how heartbroken and upset they'll be when they hear what I found out about the boys.

But, I thought this wasn't the best time to say it, and truthfully I wasn't ready to say it. I needed to think of all the things that will happen after I tell them. Bex will be ready to spill blood and murder the boys, while Liz would probably end up crying and bawling her eyes out for about a week. I just wasn't ready to handle all this; I first needed to clear out my thoughts and emotions first and then I'll tell the girls.

While all these thoughts were running in my head, I felt someone staring, no, more like glaring at me. I looked up to see Macey, and as soon as I made eye contact with her, I knew she had seen right through me. She knew something was wrong and she would do anything to get it out of me. I hated when this happened but, then again, maybe Macey can help me. So, I decided to tell Macey what happened while I went into hiding…


	4. Chapter 4

"CAMMIE, WAKE UP! NOW!" yelled Bex.

"Ughh, just give me 5 more minutes." I said, as I hid my face into the pillow.

"NO! We have to get to breakfast early because your mom is giving a very important speech about what happened last night." Stated Bex.

Wait, did Bex just say that she wanted to listen to my mom/ the headmistress's very important speech? That totally can't be true. There's probably some other reason, I thought.

"Bex, I thought you hated my mom's long, boring speeches? What's your real reason for making me get up this early just for breakfast?" I said, as I finally got out of bed.

"Well, I just thought it would be nice to see the boys' faces in the morning. I mean, we haven't seen them in a while." Bex said, as her face glowed at the thought of seeing Grant.

Right when Bex said "the boys", Macey and I exchanged glances, and it made me think of our conversation from last night…

_Flashback to last night_

"_Wait, Cammie… Did you just say that you hacked into Jonas's computer?" Macey asked as she was leaning on the bathroom sink. _

"_Well ... yeah, because I was curious whose room it was and I wanted to see what was in it. But seriously, I never knew that what Liz told me would actually work."I said, as I leaned against the bathroom door, making sure that no one could come in and hear our conversation. _

"_So, what exactly did you find on the computer?"asked Macey, as she became curious of the content in the computer._

"_Well, I found…."and I told her everything I found, starting from our files to the recording of their mission. _

"_WHAT?" Macey screamed._

_And I could see that Macey was really surprised because Macey McHenry, the senator's daughter, never screamed. (Well, only when there was a new makeup product out, but never when it involved boys.)_

_I tried to calm her down and to make her lower her voice, afraid that Liz and Bex would wake up. But luckly, they were too tired to wake up. And then, Macey asked the one question that I didn't want to here._

"_Do you seriously think the guys have been deceiving us?" _

_I didn't know what to say, because this time I didn't know the answer._

_Then Macey made her question clearer, "Do you seriously think that Zach has been deceiving you?"And right when she asked me, my mind said yes, but my heart said no. And tears began to fall, and I looked at Macey, and said "I don't know…"_

_Macey looked at my face and her eyes widened, seeing how hurt I was, she gave me a big hug. After I cried, I felt so much better, knowing that someone else knew about it, and that I wasn't alone. _

_So, Macey looked at me and said "So, what are you going to do?"_

_I looked at her and said, "Well, I'll first tell Bex and Liz, which will be the hardest part."_

_Then I made a mischievous smile and said "Then, we'll get revenge."_

_End Flashback_

"CAMMIE, CAMMIE!" and I came back from my thoughts to see Bex and Liz waving their hands in my face.

"Are you just going to sit there all day or go in the bath and take a shower?" Bex said as she pushed me into the bathroom.

After my shower, I got changed, and Macey did my makeup, while Liz straightened my hair.

Before we left, we all looked in the mirror, and wow, we all looked really good.

"_The boys don't know who they're messing with, and what they're going to miss out on_." I thought, as I smiled at my best friends, and we made our way to breakfast to see the boys.

* * *

Okay, so like I said, the next couple updates my take a while, but please be patient and wait for me. And I'm sorry if this chapter was a little confusing; I was trying to make it more interesting.

So what do you guys think will happen next?

What will happen when Bex and Liz find out?

And what is this revenge that Cammie and Macey are thinking of?

Do you think the boys were really deceiving them?

Well, let's find out in our next chapter. And until then, bye!


End file.
